rpggraveyardfandomcom-20200214-history
Troy of Karameikos
This is Troy's 4th official death. Troy's Deaths To Date: Death #1 Killed by something. Death #2 Killed by something. Death #3 (Boobie Trap!) Troy the sorcerer had landed, along with the rest of his party, in a long abandoned town on the astral plane. They were in search of information about a long dead Immortal, whom they needed to find in order to bring an important comrade back to life. Little did Troy suspect that the excursion would cost him his life. After they arrived, the party was quickly split up. Troy found himself with Seta the Mercykiller of Sigil and Solara Brezovo of Karameikos. They traveled throughout the seemingly deserted city, until he came upon a little girl with a doll. She claimed to know him, calling him a "mean person" who had apparently picked on her. It wasn't until she mentioned cows, however, that Troy realized who she was. Back in his childhood, he apparently had been very unkind to this very little girl, teasing and taunting her mercilessly. After such an incident one day, the little girl wandered crying into a city street... right as a herd of escaped cattle dashed into the lane. She was trampled to death. Troy, being the sensitive sort he was, decided that the right thing to do upon meeting the little girl for this second time was to moo at her. She attacked him with her dolly, sucking out his intelligence, and eating the doll to transfer it to her. Soon, a battle involving her and several other seeming spirits ensued, in which all three of our heroes had their intellect nearly drained away to nothing. In a desperate move, Troy transformed into a war machine, squishing the little girl's now headless body in an accidental fit of stomping. After Solara was killed and Seta retreated, the now animalistic Troy fled through the buildings, crashing through them and unfortunately for him, leaving a very obvious path. As he reverted back to his human form, one of the spirits - now revealed to be a Dream Vestige LM - attacked him, knocking him unconscious and taking his body back to its hideout. Many hours later, Troy came to consciousness. He was in a dark, dank prison cell, hanging from the wall by his... well, try not to imagine it. His party mate Seta came charging through the room, setting off a trip wire which then plunged an axe into his heavily tormented body. The last thing he saw was Seta fighting one on one with the dream vestige - a fight she would fortunately go on to win. Troy was later brought back to life, meager intellect and all, by the party's cleric Cheyenne. This was Troy's third official death. Rest in peace, Troy. Death #4 (Anubis) The party had traveled to the Graveyard of the Immortals in the astral plane, where the guardian of dead gods, Anubis, stood watch over his still charges. Having made their way through various defenses of the plane (including Anubis's avatar Beta Khab), the party encountered Bargle The Infamous on the body of one of the dead Immortals, Valerius. After a long battle, they conquered Bargle and his demonic allies. The final battle complete and revenge taken for the death of several of King Karameikos's servants, there remained only one final task: to find a pool of a dead Immortal's blood, and use it to restore life to the Child of Law, Hervakian. Eventually, the party located such a pool, but before they could make use of it, they were interrupted by Anubis himself, come to put a stop to their desecration. Troy, having used his magic to transmute into the form of a Warforged Titan, felt the rage building inside of him, attempted to attack Anubis, but fortunately one of his companions hit him with a Dispel magic attack, turning him back to his human form. After Solara placed the sacred dagger of Hervakian into the blood pool and was killed by Anubis for her desecration, Troy attempted to pick the dagger up out of the pool. Anubis psychically projected the word, "DEFILER!" into his head, and his skull swelled and exploded, taking off his entire head. A great remainder of the party was destroyed as well, but fortunately a few characters had remained behind on an astral skiff, and rescued the few remaining. All but two were killed by the pursuing Anubis, but fortunately a God Call by Rune Dog to the Immortal St. Cuthbert accelerated the Child of Law's regeneration. The child was able to drive away Anubis, saving the party. Eventually Troy was restored to life and began adventuring with the party once again, but that is another story for another time. Rest in peace, Troy. Category: Dungeons & Dragons Category: OCAI